The Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) interface is a standard specification for computer memory cards. An integrated circuit (IC) card meeting this standard is called a PCMCIA card or PC card, and a socket meeting this standard is called a PCMCIA socket. The PC card is widely used to connect a computer, such as a notebook computer, to its peripheral devices. The PC card is used to transmit data from the notebook computer or as a local area network card so that the user does not have to carry bulky peripheral devices.
For the purpose of providing a better transmission interface, the PCMCIA organization developed an Express card, which is lighter, thinner, faster, easier to use, and suitable for more input/output (I/O) models than the conventional PC card. The Express card has two specifications, i.e., a small card or Express card/34 with a width of 34 millimeters and a big card or Express card/54 with a width of 54 millimeters.
To insert the Express card into a card connector, the Express card is placed in a socket of the card connector, and a user pushes the Express card until it reaches a top of the socket. Because of the different specifications of different cards, the user usually has to take the time to align the card with an end of the socket before inserting the card into the socket. The card therefore can not be rapidly inserted and positioned in the card connector. Moreover, during insertion, the user is required to apply force to the card to push the card into the socket. Since the user can not be certain when the card has been fully inserted into the card connector, the card connector can easily be damaged.